Current major users of dedicated clinical laboratory service users include the following CCR Branches, Laboratories and Programs: Pediatric Oncology Branch (POB), Surgery Branch (SB), Lymphoid Malignancies Branch (LMB), Vaccine Branch (VB), HIV/AIDS Malignancy Branch (HAMB), Laboratory of Tumor Immunology and Biology (LTIB), Urologic Oncology Branch (UOB), Thoracic and GI Malignancies Branch (TGMB), Molecular Imaging Program (MIP), Laboratory of Molecular Biology (LMB), and Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis (LHC).